girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-02-21 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/138591.html She is still appallingly toxic...]" --Sun Daiyu Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- sorry i know i should have asked a few days ago but, whats with all the vending machines inside the castle with advertising no less , are they selling to guests or victims? (page 49 the page with the fire). Agathahetrodyne 00:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : My guess: 1) It's there because it's funny, and 2) the residents of CH have strange requirements. They are uber-sparks. : Also, is there really a difference between a guest and a victim in CH? Argadi 00:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I can imagine a whole local supply industry for the Castle when it's going. After all, someone has to go get the freshest, choicest brains with the widest possible selection. Think how handy it would be to have a nice selection of standard monsters on hand -- save a lot of time building your own - just modify and/or combine to your own taste -- with all the sparks across Europa, supplying quality standard monsters would probably be big business. And even Castle Wulfenbach had instant minion in a can - Castle Heterodyne would have to do that one better, with a nice selection. Obviously the Heterodynes were civic minded folks, wanting to support their town - remember the illiteracy reduction campaign? --Zerogee 01:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : This is why I mentioned the torchmen. You can never have too many monsters around. You never know when your gonna need one of which type. -- Billy Catringer 06:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the end draweth nigh for Zola--unless Zolu is faking control by Lucrezia. -- Billy Catringer 08:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Somehow, I think Zola still hasn't quite grasped how straight up dead cold evil Lucrezia really is. And Zola's trying to fake it with a full copy of Lucrezia (if Zola let her copy of Lu actually talk, it'd be screaming for Lunevka to kill Zola - right after it told her about wasping the Baron). Even if Zola convinces Lunevka, she's quite likely to off Zola anyway as a liability. And we've seen how good Lu is at reading people. (I'm also curious if Lunevka has ditched her "bearers" - we haven't seen behind her yet at the Hospital -- and the bearers could give the game away by being revenants.) --Zerogee 15:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Her bearers would scan as revenants and be forbidden to travel to the hospital. For all we know, Lunevka has convinced the hospital staff that the clank body IS her form, and that they don't think she needs bearers. (I also don't see her sneaking about a hospital under full lock down with an accompanying retinue.) 00:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :When Lu-in-Agatha separated from Lunevka, didn't they agree to stay out of each other's way? I don't think this will be a happy meeting...SpareParts 00:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I recall seeing a few sparky fellows around Mechanicsburg building atmospheric condensers for Gil, and even if they are just elite mechanics or somesuch, I don't see why they wouldn't have other, more mundane, duties, like attatching a couple of legs & sensors to the lady's, err... casket... Slowness 03:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hold on... "Curse this wretched, weak body!" Is that something anyone would naturally say about their own body? Or is it actually Lucrezia talking; having taken over Zola completely during unconsciousness? When Agatha was first implanted with Lucrezia, the two minds alternated being asleep and awake. Maybe Zola has lost consciousness or even died, and Lucrezia has fully taken over? (As an incompatible alternative, maybe Zola's mind isn't the original Zola, but a clever artificial consciousness superimposed on the rather thick original "Zola la Sirene d'Or"). Brrokk 09:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page